There are a number of underwater structures for which one might need to gain a better understanding of the underwater structures. One example is the inspections of the subsea support structures of offshore oil and gas platforms that are conducted on a routine basis or after an extreme event such as a hurricane. Current methods of inspecting underwater structures include inspections using divers, remotely operated vehicles (ROVs) and autonomous underwater vehicles (AUVs).